


Maybe.

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers and Peter Parker, Avengers want to help, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Help, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self Harm, Spiderman and avengers, spiderman - Freeform, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its hard.its hard trying to get through the day when your slowly dying- and nobody cares enough to help you out.and its hard when people don't notice how much you need help.its hard.sometimes, peter imagines what its like to die- what would happen after, how life would go.he imagines all the ways he could die.. with a rope, a blade, maybe bleach. the possibilities were endless.they say high school is the best years of your life, full of girls and parties, what they don't say is- how bad it can get.and peter parker just want to complete his life goals, but he doesn't know how far he can make it.maybe a group of enhanced heros can change that.MAYBE.if they get there fast enough..you know, before Peter falls off the edge.mentally and physically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES;  
> -self harm  
> -depressed thoughts  
> -bullying  
> -underaged rape  
> -suicidal actions  
> AND MORE TO COME IN THIS STORY. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED.

[READ NOTES FOR WARNINGS] [also this story includes dad tony!!!!!!!!! not genetically but itll come] 

-

"Peter. Wake up." The monotone in their voice was so clear.

"Wake the fuck up." They said again.

Peter shuffled in his bed, murmuring and groaning.

"Wake up before your late for school, dipshit." It was Carter- Peter's foster brother, well not for long. Sooner or later, Peter was going to get transferred to another home.

Peter immediately got up, rushing to get ready. He didn't need any tardies on his attendance, it was senior year, he needed to get into a good college. To make them proud.

In under 10 minutes, Peter was sprinting out the door, not even stopping when his foster 'dad' came yelling at him, all drunk.

Peter grabbed the skateboard that laid outside the house, and skated away, attempting to not hit any pedestrians that walked by.

Skating down a hill, up the street, and many roads later, he made it to Midtown High.

 _Great_.

He skated in, but remembered the rules about the skateboard- more specifically, his skateboard.

He got off, holding it under his armpit.

He rushed toward his locker, trying to get away from the crowd of high schoolers. He forgot his headphones at 'home', so he could easily hear the disgusting words people threw at him.

_**"Freak!"** _

_**"Weirdo."** _

_**"Dude- Dude- did you see his wrist?? Fucking emo fag."** _

_**"Bet he used to get off from seeing his parents bang- oh wait. They died."** _

_**"Jesus, look at him. Skinny little prick. Ew."** _

_**"He should kill himself already."** _

  
It didn't hurt him.

It didn't.

.. Maybe it did, but deep down Peter couldn't stop thinking about those words. Not just all of them, just those 5 words.

Just _5_.

_"He should kill himself already."_

_Kill himself._

_He should do it._

_He should've done it before._

_He should just do it._

_Can't keep them waiting._

Peter shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. But they wouldn't go away,

But,

They never really did go away.

Peter opens his locker, scared. Times like these he wishes he had his Spider-man mask.

He grabs his books, sticking them into his bag.

He walks down the halls, and they stare.

Or at least, thats what Peter thinks.

Peter can hear Flash's laughter from down the hall. He could hear the sound of the basketball dribbling on the floor. It bounces at normal speed, one bounce, then silence, then another bounce. It goes on continuously, even after the bell rings. Peter can hear how Flash is talking about girls, going on about how he banged one so hard she passed out.

Peter doesn't think thats cool.

_At all._

Peter was so caught up in listening, he was almost late for class.

He walked into English class, and sat down before the teacher called roll.

He laid his head down, and looked behind him.

He remembers where Gwen sat.

She sat right behind him. He sat right in front of her.

But now the chair is empty and the desk has nothing on it.

_Because Gwen Stacy is dead and so is Peter's will to live._

" _Peter Parker. Peter-_ Peter!" The teacher calls out, she glares at him.

"Next time I call roll, at least raise your hand. And stop staring off into space." She rolled her eyes.

Peter just nodded, he couldn't speak without crying because he missed her and was nothing without her.

At least thats what he thought.

But what he didn't know is one day, a group of people were going to help him heal.

Well...

Only if they get there fast enough.

You know, before Peter falls off the edge.

_ Mentally and physically. _


	2. two !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh i see Flash Thompson walking by..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: READ THIS!   
> Gwen dies during Senior Year of high school instead of after graduation, and Peter gets inspired to be spiderman again after watching a little video he and gwen made when she practiced her inspirational speech. Aunt May is dead, along with the rest of his family. I'll reveal how she died as the story continues. I HOPE THIS CLEARS SOME THINGS UP.]

It took 3 hours, 28 minutes, and 4 seconds until Flash noticed Peter.

" _Puny Parker_!", He yelled during Lunch.

Peter was sitting alone at a table, and he couldn't make himself turn around.

" _Parker_! I know you fucking heard me!" He hissed angrily, walking up to Peter.

Peter could feel his spider-sense blaring, and it made him tense having to ignore it.

Peter was then picked up from the table, Flash's hand on Peter's collar.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Flash dragged Peter out of the Cafeteria.

Peter mentally cursed as Flash pushed him against the lockers,

"Your a little fag aren't you? You liked getting felt up, don't you?" He sneered.

_**"Why don't we look at these magazines.. and conduct our own experiments."** _

_**"Just go along with it, Einstein."** _

_**He pushed Peter's pants down.** _

_**"No! No- this- this isn't a good idea- stop!"** _

_**He pushed the underwear down.** _

_**"Pl-please! Don't! Please, I dont want this!"** _

_**Then he pleasured himself. He made himself feel good under the cries of Peter. Peter was young, he was a child. He tried to push him off, he tried to move, but he was weak, too weak..** _

_**"Aunt May will be home soon- Please stop!"** _

_**Skip kept going, he kept going, the grin on his face never left. He kept on going and going and kept grinning- that stupid grin.** _

_**Then he left, and Peter couldn't speak and he was too scared to say anything for two months.** _

"You like that, don't you?" Flash touched Peter's crotch. Peter squirmed immediately, trying to get away without hurting Flash.

**_They were in his room- his room for godsakes! Peter was down on the floor, struggling as Skip felt up him._ **

Flash held him against the lockers harder, sliding Peter's long sleeves down, it revealed hundreds of scars on each arm.

"And its an emo fag, too!" He laughed, pressing his hand against the newly fresh scar.

Crimson blood was now dripping onto Peter's arm. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore- it was all _numb_.

_**Peter couldn't stop his tears, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking, he couldn't stop doing anything. He was shaking so hard- he needed his blade and he can't find it- he can't fucking find it.** _

_**He looked through every drawer in his house and can't find it.** _

_**He pushed against his scars, opening some of them. Blood dripped down his wrist, and he repeatedly smashed his wrist against the wall. He sobbed and sobbed because he missed her so much and he couldn't save her. He banged his arms on that small corner of the wall, blood spiraling down as his cuts opened.** _

_**He couldn't save her and she was his world.** _

Flash could see in the corner of his eye a teacher was walking down the corner.

" _Kill yourself_ , Parker. Do us some fucking good. Not like anybody would miss you. We'd celebrate." He hissed, before punching Peter in the face, and running off before the teacher came.

Peter ran out of school that day with his backpack,

he just ran and ran but he can't get those words out of his head because they hurt so much.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the avengers are introduced:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! For the next chapter should I put Peter in first person pov? (: comment your thoughts on this chapter as well !!

Peter doesn't know how he ends up back in his home.

Nobody lives there anymore.. after the incident.

Nobody ever attempted to rebuild the house, or even try to sell it.

It just stands there, broken.

Peter remembers _exactly_ what happened. He remembers how she died. He can't seem to forget.

He walks inside and everything rushes back to him.

_It was two months after Gwen died._

_It only took two months until somebody else died._

_Peter was at Gwen's grave. It was almost 1am. He had sat there for hours and hours._

_But then he remembered.. tomorrow would be Uncle Ben's anniversary.. of his death._

_He needed to make sure Aunt May was okay. She needed him in the darkest of times._

_He ran home, and he put his key in, unlocking the door._

_His right foot stepping in the door after he fully opened it._

_He walks in, and he yells "Aunt May!"_

_but he doesn't get a response._

_He runs and runs to each room, and he can't find her._

_**He. Cant. Find. Her.** _

_But then he looks in his room,_

_and he sees her. He sees her lying on the floor, covered in blood and he cant hold in his sob. He covers his mouth, and his knees hit the ground. He sees a knife stab in her stomach, and he tries to hold it shut- but she's already dead._

_Before he called 911, he found a note._

_It read,_

_'Puny Pathetic Parker. Now you have nobody. This is what you deserve. Have fun, bitch._

_from your dear friend,_

_Harry O.'_

_And Peter was so **mad** , he was so **angry** , he ran outside and nobody was there. He couldn't find anybody and no trace of evidence that Harry had come besides the note._

_But then his spider-sense blared, and **boom**._

_His house exploded._

_Peter looked back and choked another sob, anything and anybody he ever loved was gone._

_He called 911 that day._

_And that day,_

_May Parker was pronounced deceased, and Peter Parker was put in Foster Care._

_Sad thing is, there wasn't a funeral and Harry was still in Ravencroft prison._

Peter's legs go weak looking inside his used to be home. 

He looked around the house for hours, all his thoughts disappeared. He just felt empty. Not sad, not happy..

just empty.

Especially after he walked into his room, and saw some of his old things lying there.

**_IN SHIELD HQ.._ **

"Why are we even here?" Tony groaned, sitting in a random chair in the meeting room.

"Because of _him_." Fury pointed to the hologram, which showed tons of articles and news reports about the disappearance of Spider-Man.

"You want us to track down- Spider-Man?" Clint asked, a bit baffled- since Spider-Man was only a vigilante on the streets.. even though he has been popular recently.

"It's been about four months since the attack of Electro. Spider-Man could be a threat, or he could be an asset. Which is why, yes, you all need to track him down. SHIELD has nothing on him- he has done a hell of a job keeping his identity." Fury narrowed his eyes at everybody. Fury may have said that he needed information on him- but.. he had _other_ plans.

"Okay, but- from what I've heard, he's like a kid. Seriously- I've met him in person, and his voice is so squeaky, it's like he hasn't gone through puberty yet." Tony said, chuckling. Everybody rolled their eyes at him, and Steve had half the mind to say, _"Is everything a joke to you?!"._

"I don't think Spider-Man is a threat, he's shown that he can handle big situations like the Lizard, Electro and the Goblin.. and he seems strong. We don't know all of his capabilities anyway." Bruce commented, after seeing the small tension in the group.

"Whatever happened to him, must've hit him hard. I mean- even after that Lizard attack, he was still on the streets fighting crime. He's sure one hell of a guy." Sam muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Get to it. When you find him, inform me." With that, the meeting was over. Tony was about to make a snarky comment to Fury, but he had left and Wanda cut him off.

"Well.. Where do we start?" Wanda asked. Wanda wondered who was behind the mask. Everybody secretly did.

" _We start.. from the day he became a vigilante_." Natasha answered.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow tony you figured it out. noice. :) whats fury planning this time??:0

Peter looks over all his things that used to be in his room. Most of it, they wouldn't let him bring into Foster Care.

He looked through his papers, his old books, everything. So many memories..

So many memories.

_**RINGRINGRINGRING** _

His phone went off. It was his foster mom.

"Parker! Why aren't you home?! I just got a call saying you skipped school. Get home this instan-"

Peter ended the call.

He looked around the room again, he saw his burnt laptop.

He sat in a chair, and opened it.

It didn't work.

He continually looked around- just hoping he could find something, something that could help him stay alive. He just wants to make his family proud.. wherever they are. Maybe heaven.

He doesn't find anything.

**_SHIELD HQ_ **

"Spider-Man has been on the streets for two years now, but there has to be a motive. Something happened that made him want to do this. What happened?" Clint thought out loud.

"Maybe he just wanted to help people?" Sam asked lightly, this was going on for about two hours- and they have gotten no where.

"No , I don't think its that.. I don't know why- but I just-" Clint was cut off by Tony.

"Guys. I think I found something." He said, a bit serious.

"Back when the Lizard attack happened, _Doctor Curt Conners_ was working on ways to fix his arm. Then, this teenager, _Peter Parker_ , worked with him and gave him a decay rate algorithm. Then, a cure was provided by _Gwen Stacy_ , and _Spider-Man_ used it to cure everybody. Here's the next part." Tony sighed.

"Obviously, the kid made a mistake with the algorithm." Bruce murmured.

"Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker were dating. Then she died four months ago. How? Well, you can ask Spider-Man since he was last seen with her." Tony says.

"I think Peter Parker is Spider-Man. _AND WAIT!_ I have more. Two years ago, Peter Parker's Uncle, Ben Parker, died from a robbery. The robber had long blonde hair and a star tattoo. If you look back two years ago, you can find witnesses saying they saw Spidey taking on blonde haired men, and lifting their wrist to look for something. My guess, a star tattoo." Tony said, and everybody was shocked that Tony had found this out in less than a day- and without their help.

"Did he ever find the killer?" Wanda spoke up.

**_[A/N: I KNOW IN TASM1 &2 PETER NEVER FOUND UNCLE BEN'S KILLER, BUT FOR THIS STORY, HE DID.]_ **

"Yes. His name was Flint Marko. Also, during the time Spider-Man was looking for him, he also stopped other robbers and killers. But he never hurt them too badly. What did he do when he found Marko? The guy was in a coma, about to die. He survived though, and is in prison." Tony answered, proud of himself for figuring it out.

"Okay, this all makes alot of sense. Parker's girlfriend died, he feels guilty.. So he stops being Spider-Man." Bruce muttered.

"And that's not even all of it. During the Lizard Attack, Captain George Stacy, Gwen's father, died that night, Spider-Man was last seen with him. Guess what? Parker doesn't arrive at the funeral. He felt guilty." Tony added, once again.

"Well, Stark. That was good. We need to report it to Fury now." Steve said, a small smile on his face.

Steve had called Fury, reporting the details and such.

" _New mission. Find Peter Parker. Take him to me_." Was all Fury said, and then ended the call.

The Avengers get suspicious.

_**BACK WITH PETER..** _

As Peter runs back to his foster care house, he thinks alot.

He decides on one thing.

He's going to give life one more try. He promises himself he is going to try.

He's going to give it one more try- he is going to try and graduate, and make it into college.

He makes it to the house (he refuses to call any house a home.) and walks in.

He ignores the yells of his guardians, and runs up to his room.

His enhanced hearing picks up on what his guardians were muttering about.

_"I'm sick of him. We need to give him to somebody else!"_

_"Okay.. I'll- i'll contact the foster care." The remorse and guilt in her voice was little._

Peter knew that was going to happen, he was going to move again. This is the fifth time in a month. Peter feels guilty.

' _Fucking worthless. Nobody wants me. Maybe I should kill myself._.' Peter thinks, but then he remembers what he promised himself. That didn't stop his scars from itching, though.

Peter cried himself to sleep that night.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter parker has issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SHORT :( NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGGGGERR !!

Peter has issues.

 _Alot_ of issues.

It is currently 3:42am, and Peter can't sleep without seeing George Stacy's face.

He can't sleep without seeing George, laying in a pool of blood, with his police vest on, continually saying the same words.

" _Leave. Gwen. out of it. Promise me that._ "

This- this is normal.

Sometimes, he even sees hallucinations. That's normal for Peter. It took him a while to get used to it.

Peter may have many mental illnesses, but he was special.

He is very smart, and has a special case.

He has Highly Superior Autobiographical Memory.

Now, why would I bring this up?

Peter can remember anything, after the 12 days he was born.

He can recite all the Harry Potter books, word for word.

He can remember exactly what happened on a specific date, what he wore, what the weather was like.. _anything_.

This made his life worse. Now- this did come in handy, alot. But, everyday, he has to lay in bed and- he can just _remember too much_ of what happened.

He can remember exactly the day Uncle Ben died, how it happened, where it happened, when it happened, what happened before it, what happened after it, what shirt Uncle Ben wore, what jacket he wore, what sweater Aunt May wore, how the door broke- _He just cant forget!_

Sometimes, he can just close his eyes, and hear a gunshot, a really quiet gunshot, and as he'd shift over in bed, it would get louder, and louder, and louder. Then Uncle Ben would appear. Wearing the same clothes from that day.

Then he would drift into another topic, thinking about something happy- like Gwen. Then that lead to her death, and her dad, and then Harry- then May. It was like a vicious cycle.

Peter eyes the bottle of sleeping pills near his bed.

He made a promise, and is trying to keep it.

But he's scared of taking the pills. He needs alot because.. well you know- the spider bite changed alot.

He's _scared_. Scared of overdosing by accident. He wants to graduate and make his family proud.

So Peter stares at the ceiling, sputtering out random words.

" ** _Puny, pathetic Peter. Parasite, poor Parker.._** "

He decided to quietly get up, trying not to disturb Carter, whos in the other room.

He got his things, which wasnt much, and stuck them in his bookbag.

Then, he opened the window, -thankfully it was only a one story house-, and he jumped out.

He walked around New York. Of course he'd come back.. If he went to school as a missing foster kid- well that'd be bad.

He lifted his hoodie up over his head, only a fluff of hair stood out.

He walked around, and just admired the sky.

He wonders how Uncle Ben is doing up there.. Is he having a good time with Aunt May?

So he goes on top of a building (dont ask how and where), and just sits there.

**_AT AVENGERS TOWER..._ **

"Sir, Peter Parker has been sighted on the top of the daily bugle building." JARVIS interrupted Tony as he was working in his workshop. Why is Tony Stark up at 4am? -Right, he's always up.

"Finally! I can use the knockout gas on him! Wait- why is he even up at this time?- Who cares actually. Okay, JARVIS, get.. hm.. Mark 42." He said. He wanted to at least impress the kid with his suit before knocking him out- and he's only using the knockout gas because he knows Fury will get extra pissed if he brought an unconscious hero into his office at 4am. So he'll keep the kid at his place until morning.

" _Of course, sir._ "


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :') wow flashbacks idek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics is like dreams/flashbacks okay okay i hope yall understand where i was going with this,, ALSO THIS IS SUCH A BAD CHAPTER SORRYYY NEXT ONE WILL BE LIKE SO GOOD OKAU OKAU
> 
> also i didnt edit this so sorry for mistake/typos

His spider-sense was _fucking **blaring**._

Peter eyed down the streets he was walking on.

Instead of acting upon his spider-sense, he continued walking, like nothing was wrong.

Until he saw an Iron Man suit above his head, and his gauntlet aiming toward his face.

He thought he would probably die at this very moment, so he did what he had to do.

He backflipped, and ran.

"Kid, shit- No, I wasn't going to like- hit you or anything- Ugh." Tony stumbled over his words, and Peter continued to run.

Tony flew near Peter, and his hand was pushed into Peter's face.

"JARVIS, activate knockout gas.", "Yes, sir."

Peter laid in Tony's arms, unconscious.

_"Ready or not- Here I come!" he yelled._

_he ran to each room, trying to find daddy._

_"Be good." He said._

_I sat in the corner of my 'room' for days. Hoping mom and dad would come home._

_"...Last night a terror struck, when OSCORP Scientists, Richard and Mary Parker died in a plane crash.."_

_Thats all he heard before he bawled his eyes out._

_"Skip- St-stop!"_

_"I did you a favor- its time for you to do me one."_

_"It hurts!" He cried._

_"Shut up!" He said angrily, yet he grinned and moaned._

_"Steven Wescott is now in jail for the rape of 11 year old child, Peter Parker. Police say his sentence will go for 5 to 10 years.."_

_Peter could breathe, finally._

_"Why didn't you pick up Aunt May?! She had to walk down those streets, alone!" Uncle Ben shouted._

_"I- I am so sorry, Aunt May-"_

_"You are a lot like your father. You really are, Peter, and that's a good thing. But your father by a philosophy, a principle, really. He believed that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things! That's what's at stake here. Not choice. Responsibility."_

_"That's nice. That's great... That's all well and good. So where is he?"_

_"What?"_

_"Where is he? Where's my dad? He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here to tell me this himself?"_

_"Oh, come on, how dare you?"_

_"How dare I? How dare you?"_

_Peter ran out the house and Uncle Ben followed- but Ben never had time to come home._

_"Its just 2 cents!"_

_The gun came out, the chocolate milk was thrown at Peter._

_"He-Help!"_

_"Not my policy."_

_BANG._

_A gun shot._

_He felt guilty. Who was shot?? Who got hurt because Peter had the power to do something and didnt?_

_Peter looked back, and his heart dropped._

_"Uncle Ben!" He screamed._

_He held Uncle Ben's heart._

_"No- no. Somebody get an ambulance! Call 911!" He screamed, he was sobbing._

_"No- no, Uncle Ben-"_

_Ben Parker was pronounced dead at 11:56PM, he died in the ambulance. He was too late._

_"Is there somebody we should call?"_

_"No.. just- drive.. me- drive me- h-home." He told the cop._

_The blood on his hands ached with guilt._

_Aunt May cried in his arms._

_"Blonde hair.. star tattoo.." The cop read off details about the suspect, as well as getting an artist to draw the suspect._

_"Peter, I know things have been difficult lately, and im sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Ever since you were a little boy you've been living with so many unresolved things. Well take it from an old man, those things send us down a road, they make us who we are,and if anyone is destined for greatness, it's you son.You owe the world your gifts, you just have to figure out how to use them, and know that wherever they take you, we'll always be there. So come on home Peter, you're my hero, and I love you."_

_He held the phone to his ears._

_"You're my hero." He would say into the voicemail, hoping, hoping so much that Uncle Ben would come home, telling him it was a joke. "I love you." He wanted to say to him, one last time- but he didnt and now he cant._

_"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Everybody chanted._

_"Put him down, EUGENE!" Peter crossed a line._

_Flash beat his ass._

_"Flash!" Gwen Stacy yelled. She saved the day._

_She always did._

_"What's your name?"_

_"You-you dont know my- my name?"_

_"I know your name, I just want to see if you know your name."_

_"Peter- Peter Parker.."_

_  
"Do you have your suit?"_

_"My- my suit..?"_

_"For dinner."_

_"You're him.." Gwen gasped._

_Peter jumped off the building, "Oh, I'm in trouble.." she muttered._

_  
Peter caught him._

_He got the killer._

_Uncle Ben's killer._

_Flint Marko._

_Peter wants to throw up at the first sight of him.. he almost kills him._

_"With great power comes great responsibility." comes into his head, and he doesn't._

_The bag, the algorithm, the notes, the abandoned subway- his dad, it all connected! Everything- connected!_

_"Curt Conners, no more! Llllliiizzaaardddd is in connntrrolll!"_

_The Lizard pushed its claws into Peter's chest. Scars were created, and it burned. It hurt._

_  
Then it attacked Gwen's dad._

_"Nonononono!" Peter said, as George bleeds out._

_"You're gonna make enemies. People will get hurt. Sometimes the people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something, okay? Leave Gwen out of it. Promise me that. Huh? You promise me."_

_Then he died and Peter couldn't bare to show up at the funeral._

_Gwen and him fought- they broke up- they got back together- but in the end, Peter broke the promise._

_He broke a promise and it costed a girl who was going to change the world- her life._

_Electro was dead and Harry was still alive._

_"When you said Spiderman said no.. you meant YOU said no!"_

_He took Gwen._

_He dropped her._

_Peter was too late._

_Gwen gasped._

_She fell._

_She died._

_Peter cried. He just wanted to be happy._

_Then Aunt May dies._

_Oh gosh- Peter just wants his aunt and uncle. He just wants Gwen. He wants his old friend back. He wants to make them proud but they arent here. He wants his parents to see him. Oh gosh Peter wants it so badly because it got ripped away from him so fast. He cant breathe and its like everything was a drea-_

"-TER! Kid! Jesus, I didn't think that knockout gas would give you a panic attack when you woke up.." Tony looked worried, but tried to cover it up.

Peter's confused. It's morning. He can smell bacon and eggs, and can hear the morning rush traffic outside, along with murmurs in the kitchen. He's laying on a soft bed, too soft.

"Why am I- Why did you- I-" Peter's head throbbed and his scars itched- again.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I'll explain later.. let's just.. eat breakfast." Tony muttered.

Peter was too tired to get an answer. So he obeyed to his childhood hero, not knowing he'd be eating breakfast with the Avengers.


	7. AUTHORSSSS NOOOTEEEE

i already have the chapter written,

 

but what do yall wanna see in the breakfast? like ANYTHING? comment !!!! i will update asap, but the chapter i have written seems super.. eh with the avengers. so please leave suggestions x.:)


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avengers breakfast, ft fury and his stupid shield agents (yall he so evil omg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N;;;;; thank you so much for the suggestions !!! and this is suppose to be chapter seven but for the sake of me not getting confused itll be just chapter 8. ALSOOO later in this book (vvv soon) there WiLLL BE A WAAAAAY MORE INTENSE AND SAD AND LOVING NATASHA AND PETER SCENE !!! xx comment and give a kudo!!

"I didn't think Spiderman would be younger in person." Clint muttered, biting into his bacon.

Peter immediately looked up, trying to act oblivious to the whole thing.

"Kid. We know who you are. Don't worry, your secret is safe." Tony said, filling Peter's plate for him, and motioning him to sit.

"I don't know what your talking about. Spiderman's been gone for months. He's not coming back." Peter said, a tad bit angry.

"I took a blood test while you were unconscious. Your DNA is.. _interesting_." Tony said, setting a plate down in front of Peter.

Peter quietly ate, forgetting he had a question. He then looked up, only to find his second childhood hero.. in a _frilly pink apron._

Oh my _**God**_. Peter was staring at _Captain America_ , who was in a _**Frilly. Pink. Apron.**_

"So, Peter, you still in school?" Steve asked, trying to act as if it was a normal breakfast- which it is not. Steve talking while in a _**!!frilly apron!!**_ made it hard for Peter to respond.

Peter stopped chewing, and then nodded. Bucky then said, "So.. you've been a vigilante for what? 2 years? Ever encountered _Hydra_ before?" He narrowed his eyes, swiftly trying to get every detail of Peter. Nothing. "No..?" Peter mumbled.

"So Peter! I've looked through your school stuff, and such. I've seen that you are a science nerd! Do you understand what this means? _A NEW SCIEN_ -"

"Tony. Shut up." Sam said, shaking his head, then face-palming. Bruce whispered something over to Sam, who laughed while staring at Tony.

Tony huffed.

Peter felt so uncomfortable- he could _feel_ the non-existing sweat drip down his neck. He stared at the windows, wishing he could climb out, right now.

"Why am I even here- _hold up_. Why did you kidnap me?!" Peter came to realization- it was like since he got here, he'd been so tired, he couldn't think straight. His mind felt clear now that he remembered his question. You know that feeling where you finally remember something you forgot? Like walking into a room, and then looking around forgetting what you were about to do? Then thinking so hard about it- and _BAM_! You remember??? That's how Peter feels right now.

It went silent, and Clint coughed loudly. "Awkward.." He muttered. "Shut up, Clint." Bruce elbowed him. And in all honesty- it was never silent, because every 5 minutes, Clint stifled out a giggle looking at Steve's apron. "You know this is the only one we had!" Steve said in a hushed tone to Clint.

"Well, we found out your Spider-Man so-" Tony started, but Peter cut him off.

"And?! You don't just hunt down a _17 year old foster kid_ , you know!" Peter screamed angrily. Everything he had been angry about- it was all bottled up inside. Nobody had read about him being a foster child, they hadn't even looked through his whole file..

"You cant just research about me, and then find my identity and tell your whole team! You- you can't just kidnap me for your stupid reasons! I don't care if somebody sent you or if you wanted to have fun-" Peter stopped, he just looked down and took a breath.

Then his phone rang. Bucky stiffened, staring at Peter, still wondering if Peter was apart of HYDRA.

He took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

' _Foster Guardian_ ' it read.

Peter looked around and Steve motioned to just answer it.

"Uh, hey-"

" _Peter Benjamin Parker! Where the fuck are you?! You were suppose to be at school an hour ago! This is why you're going to be sent into another home! We cannot fucking take this anymore. Get your stuff and get the hell out, you fucking shit! I will beat your dumbass when you-_ "

Peter ended the call.

The Avengers all looked at him with a worryingly look.

"Why cant you just leave me alone?" Peter asked, he pushed his head back and his voice cracked a bit. Wanda- who has been silent for a while, just stared. Her eyes looked heartbroken staring at Peter.

She didn't need to look through his head to know what kind of pain he's feeling.

Then they all looked at each other a bit unsettling.

Natasha spoke up.

"Peter, I get it. It's hard. It's really hard. But- cutting yourself and beating yourself up everyday will not get you anywhere. You are a smart boy. Hell- you can change the world, kid. Don't be like this. It was wrong for Tony to kidnap you. But, sit down. Maybe you'll feel like home." She said, in a quiet tone. They all looked a bit shocked, never seeing her talk with so much care in her voice- that they didn't even wonder how Natasha knew he cuts himself.

Peter's spider sense went off, it was like a bomb. It started ticking when he woke up, and now, it was about to explode. He tensed up, they noticed.

Somebody was coming through the elevator and Peter was sure it was a threat to just him.

"You set me up." Peter knew, he looked hurt.

As if it didn't hurt them enough- the look on Peter's face made them want to be sick. They felt so guilty- and they didn't even have time to apologize.

Peter also didn't have time to react when multiple SHIELD agents grabbed him and shoved him into a straightjacket.

Wanda flinched seeing the jacket- memories flooding her mind.

"I haven't even graduated yet.." He murmured, right before they heavily sedated him.

"Good work." Fury said.

"Why'd you put him in _that_?" Wanda asked, eyes turning more red.

"So he can't escape. It's made of material the Hulk cant get out of it." Fury answered, and before he left, Tony had to ask.

"What're you gonna do with him?"

" _That's classified information_."

Fury had directed the agents to bring Peter into the lab at SHIELD HQ.

They all set out, carrying an unconscious spider.

"Is it just me or do you guys think something bad's gonna happen?" Wanda asked, getting an unsettling feeling.

And for the first time in years, Natasha **_didn't_** say, "I trust Fury."

They all got weird vibes from him.

**_SHIELD HQ..._ **

"Strap him down." Fury ordered and the agents complied, taking his straightjacket off, along with all his clothes except his boxers.

The sedation was only lasting enough time to get him from the tower to the hq.

"Ughh- He-Hey! What- what are you- whats going on..", Peter had awoken.

"Calm down, Parker." Fury gave a small smirk.

"What are you doing with me?" Peter asked, trying to remove the metal bars on his wrists.

"Just a few tests and- don't try doing that. Those restraints are used to hold the Hulk." Fury the motioned for the scientist in the room to go ahead and do his thing.

"I'll be back." Fury said, and then left along with the agents.

"No! N-no!" Peter tried to break free, he cant- oh god.

"We are going to have some fun!" The scientist with the name tag of ' _Jeff_ ' said.

And the grin on Jeff's face reminded him too much of Curt Conners, now Peter can't breathe and Jeff is poking his body.

This is just the perks of working alone. You had nobody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> list some suggestions for the next chapter ! thank you ! :)


End file.
